powercruncharchivefandomcom-20200215-history
Jason Voorhees
Summary Jason Voorhees, born in 1946 to Pamela and Elias Voorhees, Jason had mental disabilities and severe facial deformities. Pamela raised him as a single mother and even home-schooled him, attempting to protect him from the bullying of the local community. Jason, however had violent tendencies even in childhood which served to terrify his babysitters and served to foreshadow his actions later in life. At the age of 11 Jason was incapable of getting a babysitter and so Pamela took him to Camp Crystal Lake (Where she worked as a counselor). What followed was Jason being relentlessly bullied by his fellow campers which was ignored by Pamela's fellow counselors. This culminated with Jason being tossed into the lake by the campers and his supposed death. Driven mad with grief, Pamela would begin a killing spree against the other Counselors who failed to save her child and slaughtered any who entered Crystal Lake. Unbeknownst to most, Jason actually survived and after his mother's death erected a shrine to her memory and continued her mission of killing all who entered Crystal Lake. Jason would eventually be killed by Tommy Jarvis but would soon be resurrected to continue his reign of terror, coming into conflict with other undead killers and even going into space in the far future. Feats * All up has a combined bodycount of approximately 206 * Even before his being undead he was a superhuman * Has come back from the dead time and time again * Even having his body completely destroyed didn't put him down for good due to his ability to possess people * Inspired a copycat killer and is implied to have possessed Roy Burns in the novelisation * Battled the infamous Freddy Krueger twice * Has held his own against Ash WIlliams * Stalked and wiped out an entire military squadron and shrugged off anything they threw at him. * Survived every means of execution the US governement had to offer (Firing squad, electrocution, injection etc) * Was frozen for centuries before being taken up on spaceship and wreaking havoc * Came back with Ants (nanomachines) after being shot up by an upgraded Android * Killed several androids with ease * Killed a pre-upgraded version of himself and regained his memories of his mother through the absorption of his brain * Killed his way into a power plant and killed several of its military soldiers and protestor * Took out an entire spaceships crew; said crew having over 100 people on it * Killed most of the occupants of the moon camp * Traveled through a wormhole * Fathered a son through the insemination of a scientist * Slaughtered several prisoners Powers and Stats Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Stealth Mastery, Weapon Mastery | All previous abilities, Enhanced Senses, Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation (His heart hypnotizes others into eating it, transferring his soul into them once they do), Teleportation, Possession (Can possess those who eat his heart and transfer his spirit into others in these hosts, and is implied to have possessed Roy Burns in Part V by the novelization), Resistance to extreme temperatures, poisons, and Soul Manipulation, Immortality (Types 2, 3, 4, 6, and 7), Healing Factor (Low-Mid Class; can regenerate from seemingly lethal wounds such as having his heart destroyed and from having most of his torso blown up by a grenade; however, he does not always regenerate and typically does not need to), Resurrection (Pulled himself out of Hell and restarted his heart in Freddy vs Jason) | Stealth Mastery, Marksmanship (Hits Nolan with a headshot even hundreds of meters away), Weapon Mastery Destructive Capacity: Wall level '''(Shattered a wooden door which would yield this much energy, throws a body hard enough to shatter wooden beams, crushes Doug's face and Rick's skull, almost bisects Andy, shatters glass) | '''Wall level (Can easily tear humans apart with his bare hands, decapitate three humans with a single swing, punch through steel doors, destroy cars, and once demolished a construction site) | At least Wall level (Far superior to before, punches Kay-Em's head right off, punched through a metal door and rammed a clone through a metal wall) | Street level '(Busts through a dock, Punches and stabs through a floor) Striking Strength: '''Wall Class '(Shatters a door) | '''Wall Class (Cuts two people and a tree in half, can bisect adults in single swings, launches someone hundreds of feet with a see saw, Breaks down an emergency exit door, punches through ribcages, launches Freddy and then Kia like a rag doll, punches heads off with single swings) | Wall Class '(Even stronger than before, easily decapitated Kay-Em, who had defeated his undead form, with a casual punch, punched through a metal door, and rammed his clone through a metal wall) | '''Street Class '(Easily stabs through a person's head or torso https://gfycat.com/ObedientDampDove During one of these kills put a poker right through a man's head and a door) Lifting Strength: '''Athletic Human (Can easily lift people by the neck, throws bodies around with ease) | Class 5 (Lifted and threw a car) | At Least Class 5 '''(Far superior to before, tossed a tree and overpowered his past self) | At Least '''Athletic Human Durability: Wall level | Wall level (Can tank being shot by a shotgun and falling from two stories high, is so durable he tired out a boxer https://streamable.com/3h7ds Tanking no less then 40 hits, survives all of this abuse) | Building Level (Survived a robot's self-destruction and falling to Earth from outer space, is also completely bulletproof and survives this explosion) | Street level '''(Survives a stab to the heart, had a bear trap clamped onto his back and is then hanged but still recovers fairly quickly, shrugs off being stabbed twice with a sickle and getting stabbed to the leg) Speed: '''Peak Human | At least Subsonic (Killed a small group of soldiers before they could react, outran bullets from a helicopter, moved around a room much faster than his victim, and killed a soldier before he could react) with Supersonic reactions (Can keep up with Ash) | At least Subsonic with Supersonic reactions (Fought against a clone of Zombie Jason) | Peak Human Stamina: Extremely high. Jason can survive and continue hunting and killing his prey even after taking injuries that would be lethal for others. Even as an ostensibly normal human, he was able to get up quickly after his collarbone was sliced through and recovered from having an axe blade slammed into his skull, going straight back to killing no worse for wear. In undeath, his stamina becomes even greater, allowing him to walk through worse injuries without issue. Range: Standard Melee Range, higher with assorted weapons Intelligence: Average Human (Despite his mental disabilities, Jason is incredibly adept at both stalking and killing his victims, often sneaking up on them completely unnoticed and has on several occasions managed to take out a location's power source or phone lines before slaughtering his panicked victims. He also has shown aptitude at disabling various methods of transportation whether it be cars or RVs and also disabled a ship's antenna | Above Average Human '''(Much like his original continuity self, Jason is not quite the mindless killer he often appears to be and, in fact, is actually far more intelligent in the 2009 reboot. As in the original films Jason is quite capable at silently tracking, isolating, trapping and murdering his targets but Jason also has created a rather functional early warning system around his lair, a series of tunnels that allow him unparalleled efficiency in traversing Camp Crystal Lake. He also is far more willing to use traps in this film, at one point using living bait to draw out his prey. In addition this Jason is less of the rampaging killer he was in the original films and is more accurately described as a "leaner survivalist type killer" often using parkour to get around and relentlessly chasing those who try to run away. Standard Equipment: His trademark machete as well as a range of other less permanent weapons including scythes, axes and spearguns, Uber Jason also gains a titanium machete. In the reboot Jason also has shown a great aptitude at archery, hitting a moving target from hundreds of meters away. '''Key: Human Jason | Undead Jason | Über Jason / Jason X | Reboot Note: This is a composite page utilizing Jason's feats from the films, novelizations and comics Weaknesses * Despite his intelligence, both continuitys Jasons can be stopped in their tracks by being reminded of Pamela and have on occasion been tricked into thinking someone is their mother * Can be confined by the waters of Camp Crystal Lake * Has an inconsistent case of Hydrophobia, a fear of water * His soul can be sent to Hell * When possessing others not only are his bodies weaker but they decay at an accelerated rate with only a Voorhees woman being able to revive him to full strength * Decapitation can temporarily put him down * His Ressurection does not work if his body is mostly destroyed, requiring survival by other means (As shown in Jason goes to Hell and Jason X) * Has issues when frozen and will go dormant until thawed, freed or given some form of shock * Uber Jason often ignores or refuses to use the tactical capabilities of his nano-ants * Any clones made by the nano-ants need to absorb corpses in order to not rot away Match Record Wins: Losses: Ties: Category:How Strong Is Category:Serial Killers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Pain Tolerance Users Category:Adults Category:Film Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Wall Level Category:Street Level Category:Immortals Category:Healing Factor Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Mind Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Possession Users Category:Teleporters Category:Illusion Creators Category:Berserkers Category:Humans Category:Iconic Characters Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Villains Category:Book Characters